


Bunny in the bushes

by depressed___mess



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Playing Hooky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, my babys are so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed___mess/pseuds/depressed___mess
Summary: Kenny and butters have some fun behind a bush.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Bunny in the bushes

The two boys ran behind some bushes. They had already been able to sneak out of Mr. Garrison's stupid assembly about "the dangers of vaping". Now, apparently, at the same time they were exiting the school Both of Butters parents were walking by on their way to bible study. Kenny put his hood down,

"Don't let your parents catch us playing hooky." he whispered. 

The two of them just sat there, silently, looking at each other, waiting for the blonde's parents to pass by. Until they did just that. With Mr. and Mrs. Scotch out of the picture, Butters rubbed his neck nervously before asking the following, 

"H-hey ken?" he stammered, "Are the rumors true? About you liking Boys?"

Kenny was silent for a moment. 

"Yeah,"

"Oh! So... wh-"

" Who do I like? Well let me just say it's some one I'm very close to,"

"Is it Kyle?"

"Wha- No! He- it's- oh, let me just show you." 

He gave Butters a quick peck on the cheek. Only to get caught up in the moment and go back in for more. Butters had no objection to that. Lips touched, teeth clicked, tongues danced and tangled. Kenny put his arms over butters shoulders. It was getting a little out of hand when Kenny accidentally bit Butters lip. He let out a small cry and pulled away.

" Butter cup, I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." 

This time Kenny slowly pressed his lips to Butters' now swollen lip. He sucked at it for a bit until Butters pushed him away. 

"Ya know Ken, I've always kinda liked you....More than a friend,"

"Same here," Kenny replied, enjoying the moment.

The orange-hooded boy crashed his lips against the blue- coated boy's lips, knocking him flat on his back. Kenny straddled over Butters, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. He slipped out of his parka, all the while still trying to keep his lips on Butters. 

The kiss was getting sloppier. Kenny started to unzip Butters' jacket. Birds chirped around them. One might call it the "perfect moment".

" Are you sure you want to do this, because I can stop."

Butters knew what Kenny meant by "this" and he was all for it. 

"Yeah, I'm ready."

That was all Kenny needed to let his hands creep under Butters' shirt. He lightly traced a finger over Butters' stomach. The dirty blonde boy then pushed the light blonde's shirt off over his head before taking his own shirt off. Then, he went back to his original "activity". Kenny placed his mouth over one of the other boy's nipples. 

"oh g-gee ken," Butters let out a moan, only making Kenny suck and lick even harder on Butter's nipple.

After a good three minutes of the nipple fondling, Kenny decide it was time to really get things started. He reached down for Butters' crotch, already feeling the bulge. 

"Exited are we?" Kenny smirked. "Just keep doing what you were doing!" Butters yelped eagerly. 

Kenny slowly unzipped Butters' fly. He could see the pre cum leaking through the other boy's underwear. He palmed at his own erection as he watched Butters squirm in anticipation. Kenny licked his lips. He pulled the elastic down, slowly, savoring the moment. Butters' own length sprung foreword as his underwear came fully off. His bare ass now on the cold ground. Kenny reached out to touch the other boy's cock. He ran a finger over the tip, moving in circles. Butters gasped as the other boy began moving his mouth to the head of his dick. 

Kenny licked the salty droplet of precious pre cum off the tip of butters cock. He then started bobbing his head up and down until butters came undone. 

Kenny swallowed.

"I-I love you Ken,"  
"I love you too Buttercup."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fist fic! I don't know if I will continue it (I guess ill just see how it goes). I hope to make better fanfics in the future. please leave feedback if you liked it!


End file.
